


just hang with me and my weather

by Anonymous



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Season 2 Episode 7 Spoilers, a chance of an ooc gar?, gar would stick up for jason ok?, idk - Freeform, kory is an angel and i love her, old titans critical, the fuckin writers did gar dirty this ep so im making up for it in a badly written fic, the speed in which i wrote this?? unimaginable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "What the hell is going on?"Various heads turned as the team took in the baggy-eyed teen emerging from the hallway. Closest to him, Rachel shook her head, "Nothing, Gar—""The yelling didn't sound like nothing. You wanna try again?"





	just hang with me and my weather

**Author's Note:**

> alright so ep 7 was probably my favorite ep of the season but it had its flaws, mainly the disrespect of gar logan and im here to fix that

Gar tossed and turned in his bed. The sheets were strewn around the floor and the AC was going, leaving the room cold but Gar didn't notice. He'd been having nightmares every time he went to sleep since Jason got taken and this was no different. Usually replaying that time in the subway but sometimes, like now, his brain got creative, creating scenarios full of pain and screams that left him awake at four in the morning.

Last night was harder than the rest of the week, he hadn't been able to stay asleep for longer than an hour and had hoped to able to sleep through the morning. Unfortunately, that hope was evaporated when he heard yelling coming from down the hall.

He had been sprawled across his bed with one leg hiked up before waking up with a groan as he heard the voices of an arguing Rachel and Jason. Getting up, mumbling curses as he opened his bedroom door and walked out of his room. As soon as he opened the door, their voices got louder and he heard Hank talking too.

"—Not done here, kid."

He walked down the hall, rubbing the remnants of sleep from his eyes but faltered when he heard Jason.

"—I'd rather be with Deathstroke than you assholes. You think everything's my fault."

Gar raised his eyebrows and got into the kitchen, looking around in confusion, "What the hell is going on?"

Various heads turned as the team took in the baggy-eyed teen emerging from the hallway. Closest to him, Rachel shook her head, "Nothing, Gar—"

"The yelling didn't sound like nothing. You wanna try again?"

His eyes scanned the room, running over each person until they landed on Jason. He immediately adopted a look of concern and tilted his head a bit, "Are you okay?"

Hank scoffed, "He's been fucking with us all night, I'm sure he's fine."

Gar ignored the remark and took a few steps toward Jason, noticing the tears in his eyes, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"They're saying I messed with their stuff and shit? I tried to tell them I didn't but no one is fucking _listening _to me."

The green-haired boy nodded and turned to the group of heroes, "What stuff?"

Rachel spoke up first and the others followed suit.

"Drew crucifixes on my mirror."

"Went into my room and put a bottle of bourbon under my clothes."

"Took a picture of Ellis out of my drawer and put it in the kitchen."

"Put a bottle of orange soda on my bed."

With each statement, Gar's expression turned more and more pinched. He looked back at Jason only to see the boy staring back at him with pleading eyes. He sighed and turned back to the adults, looking at Kory with a quirked eyebrow.

She raised her hands placatingly, "I was just in the kitchen."

"Can we just think about this for a second? Dawn, I'm not sure who Ellis is and I'm almost positive Jason feels the same so why do you think he did it?" He pointed out before moving onto the next person.

Gar gestured towards Donna, "And you're mad because he left you a soda?"

"It not just a soda, it—"

"How would Jason know that? And for christ's sake, you guys realize we have cameras? So if Jason did anything it would've caught it and you guys could've prevented making yourself seem like giant assholes if you just checked. You're supposed to be the adults, so why am I the one urging you to use common fucking sense?"

His words seemed like they started to sink in as the group's faces started to melt into an expression of regret but Gar wasn't done.

"Hell, even if we didn't have the cameras, Jason recently almost died for fuck's sake! I really don't think he'd dedicated his time to learn the story behind the picture of the guy in your drawer or the double meaning of a soda. And Rachel, Jason might be an ass sometimes but I think you know he wouldn't do that to your mirror. Just all of you, please, look at the security footage."

The next thing they knew, Gar was leading Jason out of the room, leaving an air of guilt behind.

Hank scrubbed a hand down his face, "Fuck."

Kory walked past him and toward where the boys had exited, "Fuck, indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> uhh yeah thats that on that
> 
> leave a comment on your thoughts if you wanna perhaps?


End file.
